The field of the disclosure relates generally to furniture, and more specifically, to a chair for use with an ophthalmic instrument.
Some known chairs are used to support a seated user during an ophthalmic observation. More specifically, during ophthalmic observation, the user leans forward to peer into an ophthalmic instrument. Leaning forward in a known chair may induce stresses in the body including, without limitation, in the user's head, neck, back, buttocks, and/or legs. During at least some ophthalmic observations, the user may be required to maintain the same position on the chair for an extended period of time. At least some known chairs are not sized and/or configured to comfortably accommodate the user in the same position for an extended period of time during the ophthalmic observation. Many users including obese, elderly, and/or handicapped users have difficulty maintaining the same position and, thus, are asked to adjust (e.g., sit up, lean forward, or position a pillow behind the user's back) to return to the original position.